


Rip Off Curtis's Cock

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Curtashi Week, Curtashi Week of Firsts, M/M, curtashi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:58:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Curtis gets his cock ripped off and then shoved down the throat of an annoying member of the coalition.Shiro can't help but shrug. It's not his problem. Kuron can have his fun.





	Rip Off Curtis's Cock

After the wedding the coalition shows up to try and force Shiro to fuck the nasty faggot he's gotten stuck with. He won't touch the useless and worthless piece of shit and Curtis can't shut up his faggot mouth to bitch and whine about it.

"I married you because I didn't have a choice."

"You still need to complete your marital duties," the extremely obese monster of the coalition shrieks. "I'll need to watch, too. To make sure you complete it."

Curtis almost seems happy but Shiro's sick and tired of this. He didn't want any of this in the first place and watching some 40 year old elephant get wet about his rape was the last straw.

"You know what? If you want to fuck him so bad, then you do it."

All of the anger and pain of being forced to marry the faggot next to him boils to the surface and he lets Kuron out to play.

Kuron doesn't care about the fat fuck or Shiro's supposed useless husband. He rips Curtis's cock right off and grabs the fat fuck's face, forcing it down her throat.

"I gave up my life for this bullshit?"

Her greasy skin turns purple.

Kuron waths the woman continue to choke before he turns to curtis. Using his Altean hand, he forces his hand into the hole left over, reaching up and up until his hand reaches Curtis's heart. He squeezes that shit until it pops like a pimple.

"Marital duties are complete."

Just for goot measure, Kuro stomps on the woman's bulging and bloated corpse until his foot goes clean through.


End file.
